


For Peace

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	For Peace

Clint's demigod status was kept secret from Shield. 

The Avengers knew if Shield knew,

They would get unnaturally curious. 

And would probably incurr the wrath of gods.

They had already pissed of one.

They didn't want to piss the others.

So they kept this secret for the sake of peace.


End file.
